Sonic and the Chaos Sword
by Death Knight Wrath
Summary: Sonic and pals go on another adventure! When the Master Emerald transforms into a sword, Knuckles knows there's a purpose to it...but what is that purpose? no flames please!
1. Prologue

Prologue

A flicky flew and alighted on a nearby tree branch. Its chicks were there. It started feeding its young, as Knuckles woke up. He was at Angel Island, watching over the Master Emerald. He knew that was his destiny, so he didn't mind the boredom that came with the job.

Suddenly, the Master Emerald started pulsing with light. Knuckles turned his head to look, then his whole body. The Master Emerald was changing!

The Master Emerald was covered in a white glow, and its figure started to change. It stretched out vertically. The white glow faded, and in the Master Emerald's place was a sword.

"What the…?" Knuckles said. He decided that the Emerald had changed for a reason: for someone to wield it. He decided to take it to Sonic, then took the blade and ran towards the edge of the island. He hesitated, then leaped off towards the sea below.


	2. Changes

Changes

A blue streak screamed past Eggman's robots. Eggman fired from its cockpit some missiles. They chased Sonic in circles, then he suddenly leaped towards the Egg Arsenal, Eggman's newest creation. He kicked off at the last second, and the torpedoes hit the Arsenal. Eggman shot his machine guns, but Sonic was too fast for him. He ran along, some bullets just centimeters from his feet. He then punched one of the guns, disabling it. Eggman shot a huge laser at him, and he was hit.

"This is taking too long!" Sonic yelled, wiping some dirt from the corner of his mouth. "How can I finish him faster?" he asked himself as he dodged more bullets.

"Get ready for a real blast! Bombs, launch!"

Sonic couldn't get away in time; this was for sure. So he braced himself and waited for the explosion…

"SONIC!" yelled a strangely familiar voice. "Catch!"

Sonic saw a sword with a green blade hurtle towards him. He caught the handle.

"Thanks, Knuckles!" he yelled as he leaped. He slashed at the Arsenal's hull, and it was sliced in two.

"Wow…that's one sharp blade!" he said. He gently touched his finger to it, and when he drew it back, there was a small cut on it. A drop of blood slowly fell from him.

"This is an awesome sword, Knuckles!"

"Hey! I'm still here, you know!" Eggman said. The remaining half of the Egg Arsenal had grown legs and arms, becoming a huge robot.

Sonic held the sword in his hands, surprised by how light it felt. He leaped up once more, the sword held out. It sliced through the leg of the Arsenal, and Eggman escaped.

"Where did you get this?" Sonic asked. Knuckles told the truth.

"It's the Master Emerald. I was watching it and it suddenly transformed."

"It looks a lot like Caliburn." Sonic wove the sword and found that it was even more nimble than Excalibur, which he had only used recently.

"I guess that it chose you to wield it," Knuckles said to him. Sonic nodded, then ran off to the lab.

_Tails has gotta see this!_


	3. Very Bad News

Very Bad News

"I checked the sword, and I found that Knuckles was telling the truth." Tails handed Sonic the sword, along with a metal sheath he had put together to contain its power while it wasn't being used. "I just can't believe that this would happen. It's amazing…I might be able to determine how it was done with the results. I performed every test I had the technology for."

Espio was leaning on the wall, simply observing. Soon, he left. He knew that Vector would like to know about this, and of course, he would tell Charmy, who would probably tell everyone on the planet. He decided, for tactical reasons, that he should tell Vector. So he left.

Sonic tossed the sword up and down. He then asked a question.

"Do you think that this is to finish off Eggman?"

"I wouldn't think so. There's gotta be something else to it. I'd ask Chip, if you can find him."

"Chip? I haven't seen him in a while. Do you think it has to do with Dark Gaia?"

"No. You killed him, with the help of Chip, so he wouldn't bother us again."

"What about Black Doom?"

"Shadow ended up killing him, didn't he?"

"Hm…I know that it can't be the Rogues. They're not fighters…or a real threat."

"Maybe the Metarex?"

"Definitely not. Blaze demolished their leader a few weeks ago."

"That's all I can think of…"

"Me too."

Sonic and Tails didn't talk again for a few seconds.

"Do you think it's something new?" Sonic asked.

"It'd have to be…"

"I'd hate to think of it…"

"Well, I'd better do some tinkering on the Tornado."

"I'd better go for a run. It usually helps me think."

They left in separate directions.


	4. Sonic's Bad Runin

Sonic's Bad Run-in

Author's Note: FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER!

I am not making any money from this fanfic and Sonic is property of Nintendo and Sega, along with SonicTeam.

As Sonic ran with his hands behind his head as though he were relaxing, he thought about what he hadn't defeated yet. When he thought back on it, there wasn't much he couldn't think of…King Arthur's corruption, Black Doom (which he only helped Shadow defeat in the end), Dark Gaia, Metal Sonic, Shadow, and Eggman (several times over). He had been called a great warrior by many people, including Knuckles.

He kept thinking, but then something blew past him. He almost stumbled as he screeched to a stop.

"That was…Shadow!" Sonic said in awe. The yellow trail he always left was just now fading, and he had been much faster than Sonic. And even in Sonic's standards, he wasn't moving too slow.

"What the heck is going on?" Sonic asked himself, as he continued running. "Shadow's not that fast."

Sonic heard a jetlike sound behind him. It was Tails.

"Sonic! I found out something about the sword!"

"What's up?" Sonic said, leaping onto the nose of the plane.

"The Master Emerald transformed because of Black Doom!"

"What?!"

"I know, you helped and he died. But all I know is that he must've come back somehow!"

"I bet Eggman knows a little bit about this. Go tell Blaze and Silver to meet me at his fortress. You come too."

With that, Sonic leapt off the plane and burst towards the Egg Fortress.


	5. Eggman's New Lair

Eggman's New Lair

I do not own Sonic and am not making any money. Sonic belongs to SonicTeam, Nintendo and Sega.

Eggman sat down in his chair, laughing.

"This new device was simply ingenious! I knew I could get Shadow to obey me…"

Shadow zoomed up and gave Eggman the 3rd Chaos Emerald.

"If I get all of the Chaos Emeralds, they'll lead me to the Master Emerald! And then, I can go to the ARK, and take over the world with the Eclipse Cannon without draining the Chaos Emeralds! Such a foolproof plan, and all because of my newest Egg Moon! Wahahahaha!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" a voice said from the doorway.

Eggman turned. "Sonic!" he growled. Silver and Blaze caught up to Sonic, and got into a fighting stance.

"Hah! I've saved this robot just for this occasion!"

"Bring it, Fatso!" Silver said.

"You asked for it!" Suddenly, a huge robot started ascending from a hatch in the floor. It looked like the Egg Breaker, but it had 4 arms, each supporting automatic laser carbines. Each arm also had a spike-ball, and the robot's legs had rocket boosters. It was also much, much larger. Eggman's flying machine got inside, and the robot pointed two arms at Sonic, and one each at Silver and Blaze. He fired the carbines, but the warriors rolled to the side. Blaze threw a fireball at the robot, as Silver and Sonic started using the Homing Attack on it. Not much damage was done, and Eggman quickly batted off the two hedgehogs.

"Gahaha! You can't stop the Egg Obliterator!"

"That's nothing! Eat this!" Sonic Spindashed into the robot, but bounced off. The armor was too powerful to bore through.

Blaze leapt up, flinging fireballs at the robot. It suddenly grew a very thin blue aura, and the flame was deflected back at Silver. He Spindashed into them, boring through. He then rushed around the robot, a robotic arm chasing him. Soon, Eggman was tangled in his own robot. Silver grabbed one of his minor robot's laser guns and fired as many times as he could before Eggman was untangled. He ran out of ammo and tossed the useless weapon aside.

"You…! Go, Egg Bombers!"

Small, floating robots appeared. At first they looked like a cat's head, but had Eggman's mustache and two small cannon arms. They fired wildly, and Silver was hit. Blaze grabbed onto one and flipped to the top, then leapt off and threw a fireball at the cockpit. Eggman was hit directly. The robot suddenly started flying. Silver saw a pattern to the smaller robots. He Homing Attacked repeatedly, then was able to hit the cockpit of the robot.

"You're finished, Eggman! Give up!"

"Hahaha! You honestly think you fools have a chance, don't you? Take a look around and you'll see that I am to rule this planet! Shadow, come out!"

Shadow walked up, but it didn't look like him. All of the red on his body was black now, and his eyes had no color. They were just black.

"ATTACK THEM, SHADOW!"

Shadow leapt forth and punched Sonic in the face. Some blood dripped from his lip as he drew the Chaos Sword, as the group had decided to call it. He ran towards Shadow, but he was too fast, and had already started attacking Blaze. Blaze leapt back but to no avail, as Shadow was much faster, and threw her into Silver. Silver grabbed Shadow and threw him at the Egg Bombers, but they flew out of the way. In addition, Shadow rebounded off the wall. He started charging energy.

"NOW!" Sonic yelled. They all leapt forth, and Sonic swung at Shadow, only for the blade to bounce off.

"**Chaos Blast!" **Shadow yelled. His aura exploded outward. The three warriors were blown back. Sonic hit the wall, Silver knocked down an Egg Bomber on impact and Blaze skidded across the floor. Then Sonic had an idea. He figured that for the sword to be so strong, it would have to have all the power of the Master Emerald. So he closed his eyes and transformed. His fur turned that familiar shade of gold, while his hedges upturned. He was Super Sonic.

Shadow snarled as Sonic lent his power to Silver, healing him. Being in close proximity to the Chaos Sword, he too was able to turn Super. Silver then used Sonic's tactic to heal Blaze, but none of them were at full power. As Blaze got up, she began to charge the most powerful fireball ever. Sonic and Silver charged energy spheres. Shadow charged a Chaos Blast.

None of the fighters made a move. Outside, a faint noise was heard. A plume of lasers smashed the ceiling and hit Shadow, breaking his concentration. Tails was in the X-Tornado! He blasted through the ceiling and floated in. His trusty plane underwent a transformation. Its landing gear expanded. The Tornado landed. Its wings revealed dozens of laser cannons. The nose of the plane opened to reveal a new, incredibly large cannon.

The real battle was about to begin.


	6. Sonic's Perilous Battle, pt 1

Sonic's Perilous Battle pt. 1

Sonic, Silver, Blaze and Tails were facing off against Eggman, Shadow and about 5 dozen Egg Bombers. All of them were completely silent and still.

Shadow was the first to move—he jumped up and punched Sonic. The battle was on. Every fighter was blown back at least 3 times besides the Bombers. Tails shot down Bombers, Sonic and Shadow exchanged blows, and Silver and Blaze attacked the Egg Obliterator. Battle raged everywhere. Walls were blown to pieces, metal was wrenched, and blood was everywhere. Just as Silver fired another energy beam, an Egg Bomber would likely hit Eggman comically in the head, while whenever Sonic hit or slashed Shadow, there was always a return impact or Chaos Spear. And whenever the Egg Obliterator hit Tails' Tornado-tank, there was always a return flurry of lasers and a missile. Everyone was evenly matched, even when Silver, Blaze and Sonic all ganged up on Shadow (he would Chaos Blast them away).

Soon, though, Sonic and his friends started losing. Sonic finished off the Egg Bombers and was promptly rammed by Shadow. Tails attacked the Egg Obliterator, only for a giant robotic hand to crush his main cannon. He also grabbed Silver and Blaze, slowly crushing them. Tails took out a small laser pistol, only for it to be crushed with Chaos Control. Soon, Sonic and Silver lost Super Form. The warriors ran to the head.

"Run! We'll buy you some time!" Sonic yelled, and Blaze and Tails obeyed. More Egg Bombers were swarming in, so they couldn't buy much—and the time they did buy, they'd most likely end up buying it with their lives.

Author's note: I know, it's too short. But I am getting hard pressed for ideas, and I have to have some thinking time before I update again.


End file.
